Both Of Us
by moon95
Summary: Primer fic, malisima en summarys -.- pero se intentará Sasuke se ha ido y Sakura no consigue superar su ausencia, pero intenta ser fuerte. Un día, Tsunade las convoca a ella, Hinata, Ino y Tenten para llevar a cabo una misión... Más dentro!
1. Introducción Prólogo

Hola, soy nueva y este es mi primer fic de Naruto, he publicado otros fics de Inuyasha en Cemzoo pero este es mi primer fic de Naruto y en .

No sé bien si será un SasuSaku o un NejiSaku, incluso creo que habrá algo de GaaSaku, me encantan estas parejas (también el ItaSaku, pero no aparecerá en este fic xD). Aún no he decidido cómo será, eso en parte lo decides ustedes con sus reviews (así que ya saben qué hacer si quieren que haya historia).

Tal vez ponga comentarios de mi inner, pero no soy muy dada a ello. Me gusta escribir la historia con mínimas interrupciones.

Bueno, sin más presentaciones les dejo el prólogo y un poco de summary (soy malísima, jamás he hecho uno y no se me dan muy bien… -.-)

Gracias (diálogos)

_Thank you (pensamientos)_

[Arigato] (comentarios míos o de mi inner)

OºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoOºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Sasuke se ha ido y Sakura está bastante deprimida. No consigue superar su ausencia, pero intenta ser fuerte por los demás, para que no vean como sufre. Llora cada noche en silencio soñando con su amado que nunca llega.

Un día, Tsunade las convoca a ella, Hinata, Ino y Tenten para llevar a cabo una misión. Pero no es cualquier tipo de misión. Quién la acepte, sacrificará su vida.

Sakura no quiere que sus amigas se sacrifiquen: Hinata ama a Naruto, Ino ama a Shikamaru y Tenten ama a Neji. Sakura no sabe si ellas son correspondidas, pero ella sólo ama a alguien que nunca volverá. No tiene nada que perder. Ellas, en cambio, podrían perder mucho. Demasiado para arriesgarse. Ella no tiene nada.

¿Qué hará Sakura? ¿Aceptará la arriesgada misión y, por lo tanto, arriesgará su vida? ¿En verdad no tiene nada que perder? ¿Neji podrá hacerle ver las cosas de un modo distinto? ¿Volverá Sasuke en el momento menos esperado? ¿Qué tiene que ver Gaara en todo esto?

Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas a lo largo del fic. Aquí les traigo un breve fragmento:

OºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoOºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Estoy aquí quieta, no respiraría si no fuera necesario para seguir viviendo. No quiero que esto acabe nunca, mejor dicho, deseo que nunca hubiese comenzado. Pero, ¿en verdad deseaba que no hubiese ocurrido nada estos últimos meses?

Ahora sólo me pregunto: ¿Por qué acepté? No sabía a lo que me enfrontaba en aquel entonces. Estaba perdida, sin rumbo, pero él me encontró. Me dio motivos para intentar ser feliz en vez de sólo intentar sobrevivir y luchar por seguir mi propio camino, no el que otros me marquen. Sé que con él me he hecho más fuerte de lo que jamás pude haber imaginado.

Y ahora la voz que escucho son sólo murmurios lejanos. Quiero estar con él. No sé del todo si le amo o si me ama, pero quiero irme con él y olvidar todo esto. No quiero fallarles a ellas ni a la aldea, y tampoco quiero decepcionar a Tsunade-sama, pero no puedo soportar pensar en cómo será mi vida a partir de ahora.

Antes de responder a la pregunta que me hacen lo miro y lo descubro mirándome.

Él siente lo mismo que yo, puedo verlo en sus ojos. Ambos queremos lo mismo.

OºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoOºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Bien, a ver qué les parece. Reviews, por favor!!!!

P.D: No sabía qué título poner, no sé si tiene mucho que ver con lo que escribiré pero me pareció bueno xD.


	2. La misión en la Arena

Era la mañana de un precioso día primaveral en Konoha. El cielo azul, los pájaros cantando, las flores en el campo…y cierta kunoichi de cabello rosado y ojos verdes se dirigía al despacho de la Hokage.

Iba medio dormida, eran las ocho de la mañana y apenas había dormido de dos horas. No recordaba cual fue la última vez que durmió más de cuatro horas seguidas. Bueno, en verdad sí lo recordaba. Fue la noche antes de que Sasuke se fuera.

Suspiró. No pudo ni podría superarlo. No es fácil olvidar que tu amor de la infancia se fue y te dejó tirada en una banca después de que te le declararas a gritos y le suplicaras que se quedara o que te llevara con él. Porque ella no era como las demás.

Las otras chicas de la academia estaban locas por Sasuke, pero sólo era porque él era el más apuesto, fuerte e inalcanzable de la academia. Pero ella era diferente. Al principio era como las demás, su amor era superficial. Pero después de tantas misiones y momentos juntos, se enamoró de verdad.

¿Por qué? Ni ella misma sabía el motivo. Otras chicas se enamoraban de chicos que las trataban con dulzura, se preocupaban por ellas, las protegían con su vida y les mandaban miradas y gestos de amor puro. Entonces, ¿por qué tuvo ella que enamorarse de Sasuke? Suspiró de nuevo. Ni ella ni nadie conocían la respuesta. Su estúpido corazón no hacía más que hacerla sufrir.

Mientras andaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, divisó dos sombras que saltaban entre los tejados y se insultaban entre sí. Sai y Naruto. Esos tampoco cambiarían.  
No quería aceptar que Sai sustituyera a Sasuke en el equipo 7 y Naruto tampoco. No era lo mismo sin Sasuke. Pero por lo menos se sentían menos vacíos. Naruto tenía a alguien con quien discutir y, quisiera o no, ella también. Porque antes simplemente idolatraba a Sasuke, pero ahora le tocaba discutir a los constantes insultos del artista.

Con una leve sonrisa por verlos discutir de esa manera, llegó al despacho de Tsunade.

Buenos días, Tsunade-sama –dijo Sakura.

Buenos días Sakura, pasa –dijo mientras acomodaba varios papeles -. Supongo que te imaginas para qué te he llamado.

Me hago una idea. ¿De qué se trata la misión?

Bien, es de rango C. Pero no irás sola. Kiba y Shikamaru te acompañaran.

¿Ellos ya están informados?

Sí, se lo dije anoche. Tú estabas atendiendo a varios pacientes y no quise molestarte. Partiréis a mediodía.

Muy bien –aceptó la pelirosada -. ¿De qué se trata?

Debéis ir a la aldea de la Arena para convencer al Kazekage de que firme estos documentos para reforzar nuestra alianza –dijo entregándole una carpeta.

¿Convencer? –se extrañó la joven de 15 años.

Sí. Gaara no está demasiado seguro de este tratado, pero es primordial si queremos vencer a Akatsuki. Ambos estamos demasiado ocupados como para abandonar la aldea, así que os envioa vosotros.

Me parece muy bien, Tsunade-sama pero… ¿Por qué tres personas para convencerle? –cuestionó Sakura.

Pues Shikamaru es ANBU, así que debe acompañaros. Kiba, junto con Akamaru, tiene buen olfato, y podrá localizar posibles enemigos de camino.

¿Y yo? –se extrañó la kunoichi.

Estoy segura que tienes el poder para convencer a Gaara –respondió la Hokage con una gran sonrisa.

Está…bien. Con su permiso –se retiró muy confundida la flor de cerezo.

Sakura se encaminaba a su casa muy confundida. ¿Ella? ¿Convencer a Gaara? Le pareció algo muy extraño, pero era una misión y debía aceptarla.  
Ya en su casa, colocó lo indispensable en un bolso cruzado y salió en dirección a la entrada de la aldea. Eran las 11 am, y según el informe que había leído sobre la misión, debía estar en la entrada a las 12. Así que decidió ir a despedirse de su fiel amigo Naruto.

Tal y como había supuesto, el Uzumaki se encontraba en su puesto de ramen favorito. ¿Nunca se cansaba de comer? Sakura le saludó con una de sus sonrisas y Naruto fue menos…discreto.

¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¿Cómo estás? Un momento… Llevas tu bolsa… ¿Tenemos una misión? –dijo el hiperactivo rubio.

Hola Naruto. No, no tenemos. Más bien tengo. Tengo una misión con Kiba y Shikamaru.

¿Y por qué no yo? –se quejaba Naruto.

Tranquilo, es de rango C. Sólo debemos ir a la aldea de la Arena para tratar unos temas con el Kazekage, y como Tsunade-sama está muy ocupada, nos manda a nosotros.

¡Vaya, yo ya tengo ganas de visitar a Gaara, dattebayo! –se quejaba de nuevo.

Tranquilo, seguro que irás en otra ocasión –entonces Sakura miró el reloj. Eran las 11.45 -. Naruto, debo irme pero no creo que tarde más de una semana o dos.

Está bien, que tengáis suerte, dattebayo –la despidió el portador del kyuubi con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

Sakura emprendió de nuevo su camino hacia la salida de la aldea. Cuando llegó, a las 11.55, Kiba y Akamaru ya estaban allí.

Hola Kiba, Akamaru –saludó alegre la kunoichi.

Eh, hola Sakura –contestó el chico. Akamaru saltó de sus brazos para ir a los de Sakura.

Vaya, hola Akamaru –se rió la chica. Después de acariciarlo, lo dejó en el suelo -. ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

Pff, ni idea. Pero siendo él el líder de la misión, debería llegar antes ¿no? –preguntó fastidiado Kiba.

Sí, debería. Pero ya conoces a Shikamaru…

La conversación acabó allí. Kiba miraba hacia el bosque y Sakura acariciaba a Akamaru y jugaba con él. A las 12.30 apareció Shikamaru con cara de dormido.

¿Dónde estabas? ¡Habíamos quedado a las 12! ¡Llegas media hora tarde! –le gritaba Kiba a Nara.

Lo sé, lo sé… Qué problemático…Me quedé dormido, ¿vale? –se excusaba, o intentaba excusarse, Shikamaru.

Pero, pero… ¡Lo dices tan tranquilo! ¡¿Sakura, no te indigna?! –se desesperaba Kiba.

Ai… -suspiraba la chica -. Cuando tienes a Kakashi como sensei, te acostumbras a estas cosas. Anda, vámonos ya.

Los dos la siguieron sin rechistar, dando por terminada la conversación.

Acamparon en el bosque esa noche, y al mediodía del día siguiente llegaron a la aldea de la Arena. En la entrada se encontraba Temari.

Hola Temari-san, cuánto tiempo –la saludó alegremente Sakura.

¡Sakura-san! ¡Bienvenidos! –saludó sonriente la chica de la Arena.

Los tres ninjas de Konoha y el perrito traspasaron las enormes murallas de la aldea de la Arena.

¿Qué os parece si antes de hablar con mi hermano vamos a comer? –sugirió Temari.

A mí me parece estupendo, Temari-san. ¿Y a vosotros? –dijo Sakura mirando a sus compañeros. Ambos simplemente asintieron.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante sencillo pero elegante. Sakura y Temari conversaban animadamente, y Shikamaru y Kiba simplemente comían. No se llevaban del todo bien.

Después de comer, Temari acompañó a los tres ninjas y al perro al despacho de su hermano, el Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena. Tocó la puerta del despacho y tras recibir un seco "Adelante", entraron al despacho.

Buenas tardes, Gaara-san. Estos son los ninjas que Hokage-sama ha enviado para las negociaciones –dijo Temari.

Bien, gracias por acompañarlos hasta aquí Temari. Puedes retirarte –dijo simplemente Gaara.

Temari hizo una pequeña reverencia, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Sakura y salió de la habitación. Sakura observó disimuladamente al Kazekage. Ahora debería convencerle.


	3. Negociaciones con el Kazekage

El Kazekage dejó de escribir y levantó la vista de sus documentos por primera vez. Hasta entonces no había divisado quiénes eran los ninjas de Konoha. Se sorprendió levemente al percatarse de que no eran desconocidos.

-Buenas tardes, Kazekage-sama. Supongo que conoce el motivo por el que nos encontramos aquí –dijo Sakura educadamente.

-Por supuesto, Hokage-sama me informó de todo. Por favor, tomad asiento –dijo Gaara elegantemente señalando la única silla que había delante de su escritorio.

Sakura miró a sus compañeros y, al ver que estos la asentían, tomó ella el asiento en frente de Gaara.

-Bien, pues si quiere usted leer estos documentos… -dijo Sakura entregándole la carpeta.

Gaara tomó los documentos y los leyó en cinco minutos. Entonces analizó con la mirada a los presentes, que lo miraban seriamente.

-Y bien… ¿tiene algo que objetar? –preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, me temo que no puedo aceptar firmar esta propuesta –respondió el pelirrojo sinceramente.

-Disculpe pero… ¿le importa si negociamos? –preguntó Sakura con cara levemente desesperada.

-Claro, adelante –dijo Gaara cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, ehm… -Sakura vaciló un poco mientras se giraba a observar a sus compañeros -. Verá, Kazekage-sama… este tratado es muy importante para la aldea, para ambas aldeas. Akatsuki es una organización extremadamente peligrosa, y si nos unimos…

-¿Qué gana mi aldea con esta alianza? –interrumpió Gaara.

-Gana mucho más de lo que perdería, Kazekage-sama. Si Akatsuki llegara a atacar… podría morir la aldea entera –dijo Sakura firmemente.

-No creo que una organización de asesinos pueda con toda mi aldea –dijo algo altanero el pelirrojo.

-Usted no los conoce, Kazekage-sama. En esa organización hay gente muy, muy peligrosa. No son asesinos corrientes. Todos tienen habilidades especiales y no precisamente débiles. Sin ir más lejos, cuentan con…con un…con un Uchiha –dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza. Para ella más que nadie era muy difícil pronunciar su simple apellido -. Uchiha Itachi –dijo finalmente.

Gaara no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco. Había oído hablar de ese Itachi, y no era un ninja precisamente débil.

-Si llegaran a atacar, debe suponer que sería muy peligroso. Con esta alianza, protegeríamos a ambas aldeas. Seríamos una. Y salvaríamos tantas vidas… -dijo Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos, amenazando con salir -. Por favor Kazekage-sama, se lo suplico –dijo colocando sus manos sobre la mesa, rogándole. Prácticamente rozaba sus manos con las de Gaara -. No lo haga más peligroso. Por favor, intente salvar la aldea. Yo…nosotros realmente queremos salvar a nuestra gente.

Gaara se sorprendió bastante. Esa chica le estaba suplicando, rogando por su aldea. Esa joven realmente amaba a sus habitantes.

-Por favor… -seguía rogando Sakura.

Gaara la observó detenidamente. Esa chica no era la primera vez que la veía. Siempre acompañaba a su amigo Naruto, y también estaba con la vieja Chiyo. Era una gran ninja médico, por lo que pudo ver. Y muy bella, ya de paso. Decidió dejar sus pensamientos para más tarde, puesto que la chica estaba deseosa de una respuesta.  
Al verla tan desesperada, decidió mostrarse algo más _abierto_ con ella. Colocó disimuladamente su mano sobre la suya, y le dijo unas tranquilizadoras palabras.

-Tranquila, firmaré la alianza.

Sakura dibujó una tierna sonrisa y susurró un "Arigato". Gaara soltó lentamente su mano, tomó su pluma y firmó cuidadosamente los documentos.

Shikamaru y Kiba se miraron algo sorprendidos y con una ceja alzada. ¿Acaso se habían olvidado de que estaban allí?

Gaara terminó de firmar y le entregó la carpeta a Sakura dibujando una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Sakura, en cambio, no podía estar más eufórica. Cogió la carpeta feliz y le mostró a Gaara una de sus más hermosas sonrisas. Terminaron el encuentro con un encaje de manos, no sólo con Sakura sino también con Shikamaru y Kiba.

-Arigato de nuevo, Kazekage-sama –agradeció de nuevo Sakura -. Creo que partiremos esta noche.

-No, por favor. Quedaos esta noche. Hay un festival en la aldea, quedaos a verlo. Os gustará –dijo mirando especialmente a Sakura.

Sakura miró igual de sonriente a sus compañeros que, al verla tan feliz, decidieron no negarle una noche de diversión.

-Claro, nos irá bien distraernos un poco. En Konoha la Hokage es muy aburrida… -dijo Kiba, aunque tras decir eso recibió dos codazos en las costillas, cortesía de Kiba Nara y Sakura Haruno.

-Bien, nosotros nos dirigiremos a la posada de la aldea a inscribirnos –dijo Sakura, como si no hubiese hecho nada -. Arigato de nuevo, Kazekage-sama –y, tras una reverencia, salieron por la puerta.

Gaara sonrió internamente. Esa chica le había hecho ver la vida desde otro punto de vista.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Gracias por el review!! Por favor, regálenme más!!


	4. Festival,encuentros,regreso y gracias

Sakura, Shikamaru y Kiba fueron a inscribirse a la posada de la aldea de la Arena, pero con motivo del festival de primavera estaba completa.

-Genial, ¿qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Kiba algo fastidiado. Ya se había hecho a la idea de quedarse al festival.

-Pues creo que deberemos volver a Konoha –dijo Shikamaru con su ánimo de siempre. Aunque en realidad le apetecía más quedarse a dormir.

-Sí, parece que no tenemos otra opción. ¿Nos iremos sin despedirnos? –dijo Sakura.

-No veo inconveniente –dijo el cansado Shikamaru.

-Pues yo sí: sería muy descortés. Estamos en una visita oficial y debemos hacer las cosas bien. Pero si no quieres venir… ¿vamos Kiba? –dijo Sakura "medio-regañando" a Shikamaru.

-Claro. Adiós, "problemático" –dijo con tono de burla.

Cuando se hubieron alejado un poco, Shikamaru suspiró con pesadez.

-Ahh…qué problemáticos –dijo con cansancio. Y empezó a seguirlos.

Sakura tocó suavemente la puerta del despacho del Kazekage. Cuando oyó el seco "Adelante", abrió la puerta y se encontró con que Temari y Kankuro también estaban allí.

-Hola Temari-san, Kankuro-san, Kazekage-sama. Veníamos a despedirnos –dijo Sakura dejando ver a Kiba detrás de él.

-¿Os vais? ¿No ibais a quedaros al festival? –preguntó afligida Temari.

-Sí, pero la posada está al completo y no queremos causar molestias –se excusó Sakura.

-Partiremos esta noche –dijo Shikamaru, que apareció por la puerta para sorpresa de Kiba y Sakura.

-Pero no os vayáis por una tontería como el alojamiento. En nuestra casa hay espacio de sobra, ¿verdad Gaara-san? –preguntó Temari.

Gaara sintió imperceptiblemente.

-¡Decidido! ¡Os quedáis en nuestra casa! –aplaudió felizmente Temari.

-No, Temari-san, no os molestéis, no… -intentó Sakura.

-Nada de excusas. No acepto un "no" por respuesta. Ahora vamos a la casa para que puedas arreglarte –dijo cogiendo a Sakura por el brazo.

-¿A-a-arreglarme? ¿Para qué? –preguntó Sakura aún aturdida.

-Es el festival de primavera, y una flor de cerezo como tú debe estar bien bella –dijo arrastrando a la pobre pelirrosa.

Shikamaru suspiró (qué raro en él xD) -Mujeres… Qué problemáticas…

-Vamos, Shikamaru, arregla esa cara. ¿No crees que Sakura se verá muy bella con kimono? –le animó Kiba.

Shikamaru soltó un seco "Tsk" y salieron del despacho con una ligera reverencia.

Gaara, quien había permanecido ajeno a todo, decidió no pensar en la pelirrosa y dejar todo arreglado para ir al festival de primavera.

Eran las 8 p.m. Shikamaru y Kiba estaban en un puesto tomando unos refrescos cuando el Kazekage se les acercó.

-¿Habéis visto a mi hermana? –preguntó serio Gaara.

-No, y tampoco hemos visto a Sakura –respondió Kiba.

Entonces se hizo un gran silencio en todo el festival. Los tres chicos se giraron para ver lo que ocurría, y lo entendieron: Sakura y Temari acababan de llegar, y estaban espectaculares. Sakura vestía un kimono lila apagado con detalles blancos y un obi de un morado más intenso. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, alisado y peinado (tiene el cabello a la altura de la mitad de la espalda). Temari iba más discreta, con un kimono negro con flores plateadas y un obi rojo. Llevaba sus habituales coletas.

-Temari, ¿por qué nos están mirando así? –preguntó Sakura susurrando a su amiga.

-No creo que se estén fijando en mí precisamente –respondió sonriendo.

El silencio duró pocos segundos más, después todo volvió a la normalidad. Las chicas divisaron a Kiba, Shikamaru y Gaara, que aún no salían de su estado de asombro.

-¡Hola chicos! –saludó alegremente Temari. Sakura estaba algo más…tímida. Si hubiesen sido sus compañeros del equipo 7, se sentiría más cómoda. Pero, aun que tenían una gran amistad, con Kiba y Shikamaru no tenía tanta confianza. En cambio, se fueran Sai y Naruto, o Naruto y Sasuke… Sasuke… Se entristeció al recordarlo -. Y bien, ¿cómo nos vemos? –preguntó Temari dando una vuelta para que apreciaran su kimono. Eso sacó a Sakura de sus melancólicos pensamientos.

-Están muy…etto…muy…muy… -titubeaban Shikamaru y Kiba. Gaara no decía nada, mas estaba igual de asombrado.

-¡Sakura-san! –llamó una voz de lejos.

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa masculina voz que llamaba a la ojiverde.

-I-Idate-san –se sorprendió Sakura.

-¡Madre mía, cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? Dísculpame, pero cuando he visto a una preciosa chica con el pelo rosado y ojos verdes, no he dudado un segundo que eras tú –sonrió el atleta.

Sakura se sonrojó lentamente ante tal cumplido.

-¿Y cómo has estado? –preguntó Idate.

-Bien, sólo que…he estado mejor –dijo Sakura con una débil sonrisa. En ese preciso momento no tenía ánimos para una fiesta, tras recordar a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? –le sugirió el joven, tratando de animarla.

-Ehm…Claro. ¿Os importa? –preguntó a sus compañeros. Estos, Temari con una gran sonrisa, negaron con la cabeza.

Sakura e Idate caminaron por el festival. Sakura le contó un poco como iba todo por la aldea, e Idate igual. Entonces él preguntó:

-¿Y cómo están tus compañeros?

Sakura se congeló, aunque le respondió.

-Naruto está bien, ya sabes, como siempre –dijo dibujando una sonrisa -. Y Sasuke-kun… -su cara cambió completamente-. Él…abandonó la aldea…nos abandonó…me abandonó.

-Vaya, Sakura lo lamento yo no… -se disculpaba Idate.

-Tranquilo –dijo secándose las lágrimas -. ¿Te importa si volvemos con mis amigos?

-Claro que no, vamos.

En el camino, Idate se detuvo en un puesto de pulseras. Compró una pulsera pequeña y fina hecha de bolas rosas y blancas. Entonces se la entregó a Sakura.

-No, Idate, no te molestes –pero el chico ya le había colocado la pulsera en su muñeca.

-Ahora tienes un recuerdo mío –dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Arigato –respondió Sakura, y llegaron donde estaban los demás.

Esa noche durmieron en la mansión del Kazekage. A la mañana siguiente, a las 9, se encontraban los tres hermanos despidiendo a los 3 ninjas de Konoha.

-Regresad pronto –dijo Temari abrazando a su amiga.

-Te lo prometo –respondió correspondiendo al abrazo.

Emprendieron su viaje a Konoha, y a la mañana siguiente llegaron a su aldea.

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritaba un hiperactivo rubio.

-Hola, Naruto –saludó la joven con su manó. Con el destello del sol, Naruto percibió una pulsera en su mano.

-¿Y esa pulsera, dattebayo?

-Pues…me la regaló Idate. Luego te cuento, ahora debemos ir con la Hokage.

Dieron el informe de su misión y Sakura fue con Naruto a comer ramen. Allí le contó que convenció a Gaara, fueron al festival y se encontró con Idate, quien le regaló la pulsera.

Después de entrenar con Kiba por la tarde, llegó a su casa agotada. Deshizo su equipaje, y le sorprendió ver un pequeño sobre que se deslizo entre la ropa. En él había una preciosa pulsera de plata, sencilla, y una nota:

_Por haberme hecho ver lo importantes que son las personas, más que los acuerdos o los intereses de las aldeas, y por enseñarme lo fuerte que puede ser uno en situaciones dolorosas._

_Gracias de verdad,_

_Gaara_

Sakura se sorprendió por esa nota. ¿Situaciones dolorosas? ¿Cuándo le había ella demostrado eso? Pensó que tal vez notó la dificultad que le causaba el pronunciar el apellido "Uchiha" o cuando accedió a acompañar a Idate pese a estar deprimida.

Sonrió levemente y se fue a dormir. Habían sido cuatro días agotadores.


	5. Salvarte

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Ya tengo 2!^^ Muchas gracias a **.deva**. Respondiendo a **tenteeeen-4**... lamento mucho si no te gusta la pareja NejiSaku. A mi me encanta precisamente por lo que dices: nunca se han hablado, por eso hay fanfics. Porque son historias tan irreales, tan ilógicas, tan... Se escriben porque es algo que no pasará nunca, pero que nos gustaría que ocurriese. Por eso amo a esta pareja, ItaSaku y GaaSaku. ¡Jamás ocurriran en el manga o el anime! De todas formas, gracias por expresar tu opinión. Me gustan todo tipos de reviews: felicitaciones, quejas, recomendaciones, amenazas de muerte. Aunque creo que no te recomiendo este capítulo...

¡Espero que os guste!

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Sakura abrió sus ojos con algo de pesadez y observó el reloj: las siete y media de la mañana. Se levantó, duchó y desayunó en apenas media hora.

Ese era su día libre y no sabía que podía hacer. Entonces se fijo en el calendario de la cocina: hoy hacía dos años que Sasuke se fue.

Salió de su casa y empezó a caminar con calma por las calles de Konoha. Quería pasear, para ver si así lograba despejar su mente. Involuntariamente sus pies la llevaron hasta una banca. Esa banca. Se sentó lentamente y empezó a pensar en todos aquellos viejos recuerdos del viejo equipo 7. Lo mejor fue que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, consiguió retener sus lágrimas. Pero su mirada y su expresión seguían visiblemente tristes, apagadas.

-¿Sakura?

Una voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Neji y Tenten.

-Neji-san, Tenten-chan… ¿qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó con voz apagada la kunoichi.

-Pues eso mismo íbamos a preguntarte a ti… -respondió preocupada la chica de los moñitos. Sakura era una de sus mejores amigas y le extrañaba esa actitud en ella -. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí es sólo que… no es nada, pero hoy hace dos años y…me siento algo melancólica, eso es todo.

Tenten cambió su mirada de preocupación a una de tristeza. No es que le importara el Uchiha, pero su amiga seguía sufriendo por él y eso la entristecía.

-¿Por qué no vienes a entrenar con nosotros? –preguntó alegre Tenten, tratando de animar a Sakura.

Sakura se lo pensó un poco, pero tras mirar de reojo a Neji, respondió:

-No, pero gracias Tenten-chan. Id vosotros, no quiero ser una molestia –dijo. No fue hasta después de haberlo dicho cuando se dio cuenta que había utilizado el adjetivo con el que _él_ siempre la calificaba.

-No eres una molestia. Anda, vamos, así te distraerás. Además, yo nunca he luchado contra ti. ¡Me muero de ganas! –dijo Tenten con una grandiosa sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió tristemente.

-¿No voy a lograr que te rindas, verdad?

Tenten negó felizmente. Sakura suspiró.

-Está bien, pero no quiero ser un estorbo…

-No lo eres, vamos –dijo Tenten cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola. Neji tan sólo observaba desde atrás, sin cambiar su expresión ni decir una sola palabra.

Estuvieron entrenando a las afueras de Konoha, en el bosque. Sakura y Tenten se divertían, y Neji sólo las observaba mientras practicaba técnicas con su Byakugan.

Al cabo de un par de horas apareció Lee.

-¡Mi querida flor! ¡Tenten! Neji… -dijo este último nombre con menos entusiasmo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lee? -preguntó Tenten.

-Pues venía a avisarte de que Tsunade-sama nos ha llamado a nosotros dos una misión de rango C.

-¿Y qué pasa con Neji? –preguntó la castaña extrañada.

-Mañana deberás presentarte a la ocho en el despacho de la Hokage para que te informe de tu misión de rango A –dijo Lee dirigiéndose a su compañero de equipo.

Neji tan sólo asintió.

-Bien, pues tengo que irme. ¡Ya nos veremos! –dijo Tenten mientras desaparecía con Lee.

Sakura la observó irse y entonces volteó a ver a Neji, que la miraba.

-Bien, yo creo que debo irme… -dijo tímidamente. No sabía porque, pero ese joven la intimidaba.

-Espera –dijo Neji en voz baja, suficiente para que ella lo escuchara. Sakura se detuvo en seco y prestó atención a su entorno. Estaban rodeados por unos veinte ninjas enemigos.

Sakura y Neji se fueron acercando lentamente el uno al otro hasta que chocaron sus espaldas. Estaban en posición de defensa, preparados para que aparecieran.

Y así fue. Ambos empezaron a luchar por separado. Eran ninjas del sonido, no muy fáciles de derrotar.

Sin darse cuenta, uno agarró a Neji por los brazos. Sakura se estaba deshaciendo de uno cuando se percató de que otro ninja estaba a punto de lanzarle un kunai a Neji. Éste recién se había zafado del agarre del otro ninja, por lo que no vio lo que se le dirigía. Sakura, en un ágil movimiento, logró apartar al chico causando que el kunai se incrustara en su espalda. Soltó un breve gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Neji, aún sin salir de su sorpresa, venció al ninja que había lanzado el arma que, para su suerte, era el último. Entonces observó a la chica, que seguía agonizando en silencio de rodillas. Con sumo cuidado, Neji la cargó al estilo nupcial y la recargó en un árbol cercano con cuidado de no dañar más su espalda.

-Voy a retirarte el kunai –le advirtió -. Quédate muy quieta…

Sakura le hizo caso, todavía con sus ojos cerrados. Neji se lo retiró rápido para que no le doliera tanto. Sakura soltó un leve quejido mientras una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Su respiración empezó a normalizarse.

Con dificultad comenzó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada perlina que la observaba desde demasiado cerca.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Neji con una voz que la tranquilizaba.

Sakura dibujó una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, he estado mejor.

Neji la volvió a cargar para llevarla al hospital. Desde luego, ahora ya no miraría a Sakura como una kunoichi más. Esa chica le había salvado la vida.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Reviews, por favor! De cualquier tipo!!

Arigato por leer.


End file.
